


I Know! Straight Out of a Telenovela, Right?

by credentiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credentiast/pseuds/credentiast
Summary: “Cas?”“Hm?”“What show were we watching last night?” Dean’s leaning against the door jamb of their bedroom, a pensive look on his face. If it’s possible to towel-dry your hair with an air of suspicion, Dean’s managing it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	I Know! Straight Out of a Telenovela, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was absolutely about to work on one of my longer, actually-has-a-plot WIPs but then Spanish DubGate happened and my brain produced this. Enjoy!

“Cas?”

“Hm?”

“What show were we watching last night?” Dean’s leaning against the door jamb of their bedroom, a pensive look on his face. If it’s possible to towel-dry your hair with an air of suspicion, Dean’s managing it.

Dean watches as two eyes slowly appear above the edge of Cas’ paperback. Fragments of morning light are creeping in through a crack in the shutters, casting a little golden arc onto the bird’s nest that Cas calls hair. Miracle is curled up at Cas’ left side, head pillowed contentedly in the crook of his elbow. As they glance up at him, Dean thinks they both must be competing for the regional title of _‘Most Innocent Eyes’ ._ It all looks remarkably ‘butter wouldn’t melt’. Dean doesn’t buy it.

Cas clears his throat, slides a bookmark between well-thumbed pages. “That, uh… the cowboy show, Dean. The one you put on. With the, uh, the guns and the –”

Dean starts walking closer to the bed, eyes narrowed.

“– hats, the _standoffs_ –”

Dean raises an eyebrow. Nods at Cas sympathetically.

“– the deeply homoerotic implications of calling your colleague ‘ _partner’_ …”

Dean sits down on their bed. Eye contact is key, here. Under Dean’s scrutiny, Cas’ poker face withers up and dies at a remarkable pace. He reckons he’s got about ten seconds before he cracks. Dean casually reaches out a hand to stroke Miracle’s head, who’s looking cheerfully between them both like he’s considering which side he’s going to take in the divorce.

Cas’ lip twitches. Dean smiles at him expectantly, equal parts endeared and victorious. _Three, two…_

“Okay!” Cas rolls his eyes. “I switched the channel to _Jane the Virgin_ after you fell asleep. Look, I _had_ to know whether Jane’s made her decision yet. Rafael and Michael both present a very strong case.”

Dean claps a hand to his chest, mouth hanging open in mock affront. Sweet, sweet vindication.

“Dude, I _knew_ it!” he shakes his head reproachfully. “I can’t believe your genre of choice is telenovelas. Sinful, man.”

“It’s a _satirical_ telenovela,” Cas says scathingly, hands gesturing in emphatic self-defence. “And you were asleep! I’m invested in Jane’s career path!” Cas’ face is so unbelievably earnest, Dean can’t help but smile. “She simply _cannot_ bring Mateo to any more of her postgraduate classes, a lecture theatre is _not_ a suitable environment for a new-born.”

Dean catches one of his hands, kisses the palm. “Man, you have tostop watching that show. It’s seeping into my subconscious! All my dreams were in Spanish!”

Cas grins at that. “ _¿De verdad?_ ”

“ _¡Sí!_ You were, uh… telling me you loved me. The first time, again. But I could only reply in Spanish. Weird, huh?” Even to his own ears, Dean can hear his voice sour.

It’s funny. Dean thinks he’s over it, mostly. He thinks it’s safe to bring it up like this, within the walls of their home, at the hearth of this life that they’ve built. That moment exists worlds away from them, now. But then if he thinks on it too long, if Cas’ eyes well up in a particular way, if Dean gets stuck in the swamp of his own memory - he’s suddenly right back in the bunker’s storage room. Drying blood on his jacket, dying words on his lips. Untethered and undeserving.

Cas’ hand is still hovering in the air next to Dean’s face, so he reaches out, cups his jaw. Moves a thumb over his lips. Dean thinks it’s remarkable how he’s looked into Cas’ eyes hundreds upon thousands of times, in love, in rage, in despair – and yet, somehow, without exception, he can still find exactly what he needs in them.

“Well, let me tell you again,” Cas says. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” He takes his time with the last bit, rolling each word across his tongue like it’s a privilege just to say it. His index finger traces patterns across Dean’s cheekbone. Dean’s honestly quite alarmed at the speed with which this conversation has devolved into utter sappiness. His heart glows in his chest nonetheless.

Dean aimlessly plays with the bird’s nest, trapping a curl between two fingers. “I love you too,” he replies. It’s a core truth of Dean’s very being, but he shoots for a nonchalant tone nonetheless. “And would you look at that – I managed it in English this time.”

Cas grins again and Dean leans in, kisses him on his perfect, liar mouth.

“Keep these levels of deception up, Cas, and I’m gonna make you watch the _Walker_ remake with me. As penance.”

Cas lets his head fall back into the pillow, forehead crinkling in genuine anguish. “Oh please, no. Anything but that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This caters to the niche subsection of Jane the Virgin & Supernatural fans – all three of you out there, I got you! Come chat to me on tumblr about the momentous "y yo a tí, Cas" credentiast.tumblr.com <3


End file.
